No War Doesn't Mean Normal
by Unicorns Are Not So Innocent
Summary: Even though the war's over, that doesn't mean the Grimms' famous history will be over. Daphne and Wendell start a detective business, D.A.W.N. And It looks like Sabrina will finally not tolerate Puck anymore and get back at him for all his pranks and insults. Will there be anything more? Please read! Story is dedicated to CurlsCat.
1. Chapter 1: New Starts

**I would like to dedicate this story to Curlscat who gave me a lot of ideas. Hope you enjoy, as I said in my summary which you know of. So yeah, en-**

**Spirit: We get it! **

**Me: Sheesh….. Enjoy!**

**Spirit: STOP SAYING THAT WORD!**

"Hey Wendell!" said Daphne.

"Hey Daphne,'' Wendell said. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I had this thought. When the war ended, not many people have been calling for help. We Grimms didn't have anything to do. And we still don't. So I had this idea to feel useful. You're a private investigator and you want to feel useful the same way I do, right?"

''Well, yeah," said Wendell.

"So, how about we team up? We could help the town with the little problems. Like, if someone loses their glasses or their purse, we could help out."

"True…. But we're going to need a simple way for people to know about us. Like a team name."

"I got that already! Team D.A.W.N.!"

"D.A.W.N.?"

"Yeah! It stands for Daphne and Wendell now a team!"

"Then why not D.A.W.N.A.T?"

"Well, D.A.W.N. sounds better. Like, we're helpful and up dawn and past!"

"Good point. That can be on our posters!"

"Yes! Team D.A.W.N.!" She held her fist up. Wendell raised an eyebrow but gave her a fist pump. "Team D.A.W.N.!"

* * *

"Puck!" yelled Sabrina.

Puck laughed. ''What, smelly?" he asked.

Sabrina made a fist. "I hate you!" she shrieked.

He rolled his eyes. "What now?''

"You decided to go in my room and mess everything up! From the order of my books to my clothes!"

''Big deal. Since when have you been a tidy natty girl?"

"Since the stinking war ended! I could finally be normal."

"Grimm, you live in a house with a family descending from a long line of fairy tale obsessed people, and you also live with a fairy. Face it, you're life will never be normal."

Sabrina was furious. She hated Puck. She was sick of him! And she wouldn't have it. She would not have this evil fairy with pink wings torture her!

"Yeah… well at least my dad didn't get rid of me, and at least I wasn't forced to marry a creep! And to add to that, you have _pink wings!_ Were you born to be a sissy?!"

Puck turned bright red. "I- I hate pink!" Then he screamed like a big baby and flew out of the room.  
Sabrina couldn't help it. She started to laugh. And then she laughed super hard. To the point where her face was the first darkest shade of red. He so deserved that! She thought

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Spirit: UGH!**

**Me: Oh deal with it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Prove Him Wrong

**Me: It's been a long time since I've updated this story, and to be honest I wasn't sure if I was going to continue it, but I changed my mind! So please-**

**Spirit: PLEASEEEE DON'T! *****Cries***

**Me: Why do you hate that word so much?"**

**Spirit: Because the word enjoy *****shudders***** means make sure you're filled with joy when carried away. That's what I was doing one day, and that's how I d-DIED! **

**Me: Oh I'm so sorry to hear that…. so for Spirit's sake, uh, don't get filled with a lot of joy?**

**Spirit: Thank you all! **

* * *

Daphne and Wendell had spent weeks putting posters up all around town, all of them saying different things, on Daphne's insistence. One said:

_**HAVE TROUBLE? SOMEONE STEAL YOUR DOG OR WALLET? CRYING OVER IT?**_

_**DON'T WORRY! D.A.W.N, Daphne And Wendell's Now A Team, We'll help you! **_

_**Super skilled, awesome, hardworking, we can have you reunite with whatever you lost!**_

_**More information, call 181-933-0234!**_

_Together, we're a team!_

"Awesome work!" Daphne said when they had hung up the first poster and were admiring it.

"Yeah. Too bad you only let me write that last part though…" said Wendell.

Another poster had a drawing of a woman screaming as a man was holding a sword over her head. Then, beside the man, it showed a girl that had two pigtails and a furious look on her face. Daphne was proud to have posed for that picture.

Wendell had the most ownership for that second poster. All Daphne had done was write:

_Bad guys about to scare the joy out of you? Puh-lease! Super awesome combating fighting Grimm is to the rescue!_

When they hung up all their posters, they decided they'd tell Wendell's dad about their business. They walked to the new office he had built and knocked on the door. "Come in!" he said. They slowly opened the door. A cluttered desk of tissues, tape, papers, and notebooks were sprawled on it. Three cups of forgotten coffee was on one side, and on the other was a big old-fashioned computer. Everafters were still getting used to seeing a letter of the button they pressed appear on the screen, so a few were still using typewriters. A window that showed the parking lot below the three- story building was right behind Wendell's dad's spinning chair.

Pied Piper, Wendell's dad, was glancing down at a stack of paperwork with his glasses sliding off the end of his nose. When he looked up and saw his son and Daphne, he smiled. "Oh hello you too. How have you been, Daphne?"

"I've been fine, thank you," said Daphne. "And we have great news, Mr. Hamlin! Me and Wendell have a detective business-"

"Wendell and I," interrupted Pied Piper.

"Er, yes. Wendell and I have a detective business now! It's really serious, we have posters hung up, our own number, and we're going to get supporters anytime soon!" she stopped to catch her breath.

Wendell took it from there. "Yeah, it's awesome! We're getting started, and soon we're going to be rich, rich enough that we can get that big screen TV you've always wanted, Dad!"

"Interesting," said Mr. Hamlin. "You continue on with that." He went back to work.

Daphne and Wendell stood there. After a few minutes, he looked up again.

"You don't look much excited Mr. Hamlin. Aren't you glad we'll be millionaires?" said Daphne.

"Look kids, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but why would Everafters here pay you for finding something they lost?"

"They would! We have professional posters," said Daphne, showing him one of the posters they made. He squinted at it for a few moments. "You spelled helpful wrong. It's not 'helpingful.' I'm guessing you did this one, Daphne."

"Well, heck! Doesn't that mean full of help?" said Daphne impatiently.

"Look, go on with D.A.W.N. I'm just saying that you won't get the best of customers you're hoping for," said Piper. "Now if you excuse me, I have lots of work to do."

Daphne leaned against the wall when they shut the door of the office. "He thinks we're a bunch of immature 8 year olds," she mumbled. "That's unfair."

Wendell put a hand on her shoulder. "I know Daphne, but we're gonna prove him wrong. You and I, we'll make sure to get loads of cash before this month ends."

"You think so?" said Daphne hopefully.

"Sure I do. Now c'mon, me and you got lots of work to do."

"You and me," she joked, and they laughed as they ran down the halls of the building.


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Barbie

**Me: opens dictionary* Disfrutar!**

**Spirit: Idk what you said but thanks!  
**

**Me: Np! *****Whispers to reviewers*****: It meant enjoy**

**Spirit: HEY! *****Zaps with powers*******

**Me :O Since when did you have those?!**

**Spirit: since one of your reviewers taught me how to use 'em! **

**Me: Hmph! Fine then. **

**Spirit: so hope you like the story!**

* * *

Oh hell no. He. Did Not.

That immature fairy had, once again, done a prank that always amused him. He just loved sneaking into her room at night while holding a bucket of warm water. Then he just LOVED dumping the whole thing on her bed. But that wasn't the part that aggravated Sabrina. It was that after that, he would record everything on camera. Now at this moment he was waiting for her to storm in his room and demand that he doesn't post the picture/ video or whatever he took online.

But even that she didn't do. Because at the moment, 1,283 people were watching embarrassing clips of a video that were put together by its "genius photographer." Messed up frizzy blonde hair in the morning, with uneven pink streaks. Mud caked all over her face. And some stupid dressy nightgown she hadn't been wearing but had really been thrown on top of her. In the video it just looked like a crazy, girly, muddy dressy girl.

That crazy, girly, muddy, dressy girl was now running out of her room and past Puck's room too. She went into the bathroom and furiously washed her face. Once that was done five minutes later, she yanked out all the knots in her hair and then showered to get the cheap hair dye out. Now she plots the revenge.

* * *

Lalalalala…. Puck was so bored. He was waiting for Sabrina to come in and yell at him while pelting him with Daphne's stuffed animals. So far that hadn't happened. As he waited, he found himself swinging back and forth in the trees. Suddenly, outside his room, he heard something. It seemed to be booming out of another something. As he cautiously approached his door to avoid his own booby traps, he heard that the radio was on. He heard the song and knew it at once. It was his all time favorites! Catchy! Amazing! Well written! And now introducing:

_I'M A BARBIE GIRL_

_IN THE BARBIE WORLD_

_LIFE IN PLASTIC, IT'S FANTASTIC!_

_YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR, UNDRESS ME EVERYWHERE!_

_IMAGINATION, LIFE IS YOUR CREATION,_

_COME ON BARBIE, LET'S GO PARTY!_

Puck screamed out the lyrics while dancing like a maniac. He started dancing with his unicorn. How romantic it was!

An hour later, he realized he didn't get breakfast. He was walking downstairs when he saw the whole family crowded around looking at something on Jake's laptop while cracking up.

"What's so funny?" he asked. They glanced up at him and snickered.

"You know, Puck, you should honestly check and make sure no one is in your room next time…" said Jake.

Henry, who always made sure not to be in the same room as Puck, said, " I think a lot of fan girls will be breaking through this house now to meet you. Make sure all the cameras are ready."

What were they talking about? Puck leaned forward and looked at the screen. He gasped with horror. Who the heck was that jumping shouting idiot dancing. He was laughing along with the rest of the family until he noticed the title of the video and how the dancing person looked like. Shaggy blonde hair, green eyes?

_PYSCHO KID DANCING TO "BARBIE GIRL"  
WITH HIS ONLY FRIEND, THE UNICORN._

It had 1284 views already. Crap. He stormed out of the kitchen and into Sabrina's room. "GRIMM!" he hollered. "You better explain yourself! Making me look bad? What kind of prank was that?"

Sabrina smirked as she got up from her chair. "Well, Puck, I guess someone had accidentally left their radio in front of your door, and it just so happened to have Barbie girl playing. By _your _own instinct, you decide to dance and sing to it. The cameras you keep in your room to spy on the other rooms in this house to make sure no one is near the kitchen or living room somehow ended up watching you, recording you, and then immediately sent that information online. Such a shame."

She pushed past him and out the door, with a gawking Puck behind her.


	4. Chapter 4: Time to Solve a Crime

**Spirit: I- *****laughs*- hope *laughs*- you like this chapter! *Falls over laughing***

**Me: (gagged and tied to chair)- MMM! MUMHMHMM!**

**Spirit: Hush up! *Says spell and turns solid***

**Me: MM!**

**Spirit: *hits with fist***

**Me: MMM! *bites on duct tape on mouth and spits out* ROAR! *Kicks chair***

**Spirit:!**

* * *

"OMG! Wendell! Guess what!" screeched Daphne over the phone.

"Jeez! I can hear you fine! What do you want?" asked Wendell, covering his other ear as his other hand held the phone up to where the end of his arm was.

"We got our first customer! She's new to Ferryport Landing, and she says things have been disappearing from her house lately! It's on Lakeridge Hill! Hurry up, I'll meet you there!" said Daphne finishing the sentence at an amazingly fast speed.

Wendell groaned and looked at the time. 8:40 p.m. This better be worth it.

* * *

"And then I suppose they went through the windows, but I wasn't there, I was upstairs, and I heard a smash with a crash, I went down the stairs, and I saw these bears where the chairs had once been! I screamed, they deemed me crazy with my wacky hair, mean glare, and slippers, so just like the big dipper they jumped out of my window again and vanished!" shouted out the lady when she finished.

Wendell was taking notes while Daphne was eating one of the cookies the lady had offered them when they'd come over.

"Uh huh," said Wendell. "What exactly did they look like?"

"One was big, second was medium sized, and the third was about as plump as a fig," replied the lady.

"I see. Did they steal anything?"

"Oh yes, yes! They took the chairs, my painting of pears, my T.V., and my pet dog Stevie!" the woman sobbed.

"Okay. We'll contact you as soon as we find clues!" said Daphne.

"Yup! See you soon! Oh, and what was your name and business?" asked Wendell.

'"Miss Stacey M. Richardson, but you can just call me Stacey Macy," said the woman. "And I'm a poet."

"Uhm, well goodbye, we'll see you soon!" said Wendell.

Once they closed the door, he said, "Great. We're helping a rhyming, fruit obsessed lady. And this isn't a crime, it's so obvious who did this! Nice way to prove my dad wrong!"

"Oh, I think she's nice!" said Daphne. "And just like me, she likes her water with ice!"

"Ugh…" groaned Wendell. "This has been such a lovely day," he said sarcastically.

''Today?" questioned Daphne.

Wendell face palmed himself.

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Spirit: (still solid) AHH! THESE ROPES ARE HURTING!**

**Me: That's the point!**

**Spirit: *says spell and turns into a ghost again* HEHE!  
**

**Me: Oh no…**


	5. Chapter 5: Haircut

**Me: Spirit had lost his powers, thanks to an angel!**

**Spirit: Ugh. Well, then again… *****smirk***

**Me: Then again what?"**

**Spirit: I have a surprise.**

**Me: … What is it?**

***Ghost flies in***

**Me: AHH WHO ARE YOU! **

**Ghost: I'm Spirit's dead brother that had been removed 10 times from the family tree, Specter. *****Says spell and turns me into poodle*******

**Me: BARK! BARK! BARKITY BARK!**

**Specter: She says I'm going to murder you guys after this chapter ends and to ENJOY it!**

**Spirit: *****screams something that's a curse in ghost language*******

Was it true? Okay, maybe it was dumb. But Sabrina wanted to know. And she wanted to do it because it would be hilarious. Was it true that if a boy got a haircut, their personality changes? They'd either think they're cooler than before, dumber than before, or smarter.

Yes, it's weird! But when Sabrina went to summer camp, this kid was nice to her, then he went off to cut his hair and he came back acting like a real jerk. Another kid was the same way. Like seriously, how's hair so changing?

Puck's hair was super long now. It was way past his ear. Maybe if she snipped it a teeny bit, he'd be less self conceded. After all, he always said he was amazing and thought he was "all that." So she decided to give it a try. What'd the harm be? Besides, the ends of his hair were too pointy, like a fish's fin.

* * *

Sabrina quietly walked into the living room, making sure no one was there except the victim. Puck was sleeping on the couch like he always did around 2:00 p.m. Scissors in her hand, she walked around the couch and knelt beside him. He seemed so peaceful, dozing, almost handsome- woah. _Geez Sabrina, _she thought, you've spent too much time listening to Daphne describing One Direction.

She crouched more and very cautiously, even though it wasn't needed since he was a deep sleeper. She grabbed the ends of his hair and snipped it off quickly with the scissors. Hmm. Slightly uneven. She snipped again. He grunted. She waited a few minutes before cutting some more of his hair. When she finished, his hair was a little above his ear. He looked kinda cuter. Impressed with herself, she went back to her room.

Puck would be famous by now. At that moment he should've been interviewed for the Guinness Book of World Records for the loudest scream in the world that could break a glass house. In this case, it was a roller coaster that broke though. The shrill girly scream was heard from upstairs. Granny Relda dropped her spoon in the kitchen. "My goodness, what's that ruckus?" she said. She rushed upstairs, while Sabrina smirked and everyone else sat there waiting.

When she returned, she looked surprised. "Oh dear," she was breathing. Puck appeared at the doorway.

"I hate puberty!" he screamed. "It decided to make my hair shorter! My once beautiful, insanely, perfect hair!"

"Looks to me like it was cut," remarked Jake.

"Why would anyone do that?" said Daphne.

At the exact same time, everyone turned to look at the happy but knowingly guilty Sabrina.

"Sabrina…?" said Henry.

She burst out laughter. "Aw c'mon dad it was funny! And he needed a haircut anyway,"

He growled. "I knew he was a bad influence on you! Get over here NOW you filthy mongrel!" he chased Puck all over the house, breaking things as he ran.

"Why you chasing me? Your vicious daughter did this to me"! Puck said as he ran for his life.

He snatched up a Grimm journal off a bookshelf he passed- Sabrina's journal- and kept running.

"Give that back!" she yelled. Soon the three of them were chasing each other.

A shattering sound stopped them right in their positions. Henry, mere seconds away from grabbing Puck's arm, Sabrina starting to catch up, and Puck nearly dropping the journal.

"I've had enough!" bellowed Veronica, holding the pieces of a glass in her hand. "You're all acting like a bunch of six year olds! Puck, you're an Everafter, I'm sure your hair will grow back quickly; Henry, he's right for once, he didn't do anything bad, and Sabrina, honestly, you could've had him be taken to a professional salon," she said.

Sabrina looked offended. "Hey, that haircut was a good job! And he looks way hotter than he did before!" She covered her mouth right after she said that.

The whole family looked at her for what seemed like long everlasting hours. Then, they all cracked up until tears were in their eyes. Sabrina was anything you could define as red.

"Hah, I knew at some point I wouldn't have to read your stupid journal to know what you thought of me!" cackled Puck, banging against the table. His haircut was soon forgotten to him. All he felt, for some reason, was happiness at that moment. Something seemed to have changed in him.

**Me: *tackles Specter and takes spell book***

**Specter: Aw man!**

**Me: *****barks spell and transforms back*******

**Spirit: Ah, oh well. Thanks for the visit, Specter.**

**Specter: See ya! ****Vanishes*******

**Me: He won't come back right?**

**Spirit: We'll see…. And he gave me a present!**

**Me: Don't tell me what it is.**


End file.
